


When the Sun Goes Down

by lucdarling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's four hours until the end and it's time to stop dancing around this thing between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Goes Down

There’s no going back after this. (There’s nothing to go back to.)

The rain is cold, plastering Natasha’s hair to her skull and slipping between skin and catsuit to chill her. Or maybe it’s the realization that this is it, the final dance. The flash of her teeth in the dark prompts Clint to look at her.

“Four hours and we’re on,” he murmurs. The tree branches above their heads creak in the wind. “You ready for this?” They’re watching, waiting to launch their assault on a HYDRA base in the mountains. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best and brightest had been sent for reconnaissance but they aren’t going to deliver the report in person.

“My whole life has been leading to this,” Natasha reminds him quietly, slipping a hand to palm one of her knives. Clint looks at her, his gaze a fraction less sharp than it normally is. She doesn’t stab him when he reaches out a hand, cupping her cheek. His fingers are warm, a contrast to the rainwater clinging to the end of her nose.

Natasha turns her face into his palm as his thumb brushes over her bottom lip. Her breath catches at the tender motion and Clint smiles.

“We’ve been dancing around this for years,” he murmurs as he threads his fingers through red hair, cradling the back of her skull.

“Well here’s your chance,” Natasha whispers back, leaning up to meet his mouth. They kiss, lips pressing together with a hunger that’s reflected in their eyes. It’s four hours until the end and they’re going to make them count.

Being naked around the marksman isn’t anything new; they’ve been partners for years but never lovers before now. He hovers over her on the bedroll, resting his weight on his forearms. She draws him down with a smile and the first time is slow and unhurried. He muffles his groans against the soft skin of her shoulder and rolls off her afterward, slinging an arm around her to keep her close.

She leaves red scratches down his back the second time and her muscles ache at the force of his thrusts.

There is no third time. They use it to check their weapons and break down their small camp site instead, even though their eyes stray to the other as they run through the mental checklist of preparations. She can feel his gaze linger on the curve of her hips and the way the zipper of the catsuit dangles between her breasts.

“Something you like, Barton?” Natasha asks with a sly smile as she checks the front sight of her Glock 26.

“Always have, Romanov.” He slings his bow over his chest and crosses the space between them in a few wide steps. Natasha holsters her gun and looks up at him. “These HYDRA guys won’t know what hit ‘em.” His hand caresses her waist and heat pools low in her belly at the softened gaze Clint’s giving her.

“Ready to die?” She leans up on her toes to whisper the words in his ear, nipping sharply as the last word leaves her lips. Clint gives an answering groan.

“We were born for it.” He pulls back and shoots a cocky grin at her. Natasha bites her lip to keep from smiling and motions for him to follow her through the trees.

HYDRA base #37 located in the dense forests of the Ardennes is blown up on September 18, 2027. No one escapes the blast.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Come and take a walk on the wild side,  
>  Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain.  
> You like your girls insane.  
> Choose your last words,  
> This is the last time.  
> Cause you and I, we were born to die._  
> \- Lana Del Rey, Born To Die


End file.
